pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style)
RidiculousFunnyof2007's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof2007 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:RidiculousFunnyof2007 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG